Christmas Crisis
by sK8Er BoI
Summary: Ryou is planning to hold a Christmas Party at his house.How does Baklura take it? Please read chapter two it has news for you.
1. The request

Disclaimers: If you're looking for that person that actually OWNS Yu-Gi-Oh then I am very certain it's not me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Yami and Bakura/Ryou. First chapter is just about Ryou and Bakura. Second chapter will have another pairing in it! So please be patient.  
  
= + = + = + = + = +  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I growled when I felt arms shaking me. Damn! Don't they know what time it is! Ugh! That's it! Whoever did this is going to pay!  
  
"What do you want?!" I shouted at the offending person. The person who I expected the most was standing in front of me in his blue school uniform, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Bakura!" he greeted me cheerfully waving his hand.  
  
"Skip the greetings Ryou! What do you want?" I mumbled while lying back against the bed's soft pillows. He just kept on smiling at me and shrugged his shoulders before answering.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted you to know that school was cancelled today due to foul weather." Ryou answered. "And to wake you up." He added when I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Right. . . is that all? Or is there still something working against that head of yours?" I asked suspiciously. I had lived with my hikari since his father brought back that Millennium Ring and already knew him well enough to know whether he is up to something or not.  
  
"Well, since you asked." he said putting up his innocent face. "Christmas is comer sooner and well, I was wondering if. . ."  
  
"I'll help you decorate the house right?" I finished for him crossing my arms over my chest. He perked up and held a finger up high.  
  
"Right! How'd you know I was going to ask you that?" he asked me nearing my bed. I rolled my eyes and poked him in the head.  
  
"Hello?! You ask me the same question year after year! How'd you expect not to know?!" I half-shouted, half-told him. He laughed and pinched my cheek.  
  
"Sorry about that, so what do you say? Will you help me? Please." he begged me with pleading eyes. I looked at him and after a few moments I sighed. I can never win against his pleading.  
  
"Alright already! Just let me sleep! I'm tired!" I practically pushed him aside. I covered my head with a white pillow to prevent myself from hearing chants of 'Thank yous' again and again.  
  
"Thank you Bakura! I owe you so much! You're such a good koi!" he kissed the pillow where my head was hidden underneath before leaving the room.  
  
"I hope I won't regret this. . ." I told myself before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
= + = + = + = + = +  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
'Yes! He agreed! I can't wait to tell Yugi and the others!' I thought as I skipped down the stairs. That wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe I could use my pleading eyes could me handy sometimes.  
  
The first thing I did when I went downstairs was grab the phone and dial Yugi's number. I waited for the latter to answer. Finally, after the third ring he picked up the phone.  
  
"Good morning, this is Yugi Motou may I help you?" I heard Yugi say at the other line of the phone. He was the most polite person that I knew in my high school life apart from myself.  
  
"Yugi good morning! This is Ryou!" I answered him excitedly. "Guess what?!" I was half-sitting and almost half-jumping on the couch.  
  
"Oh good morning Ryou! What is it? You know I dislike guessing games!" he said half-jokingly at me.  
  
"Oh sorry. Bakura just agreed!" I shouted loudly then covered my mouth when I heard a loud 'THUD!' coming from upstairs probably from Bakura's room.  
  
I lowered my voice into a whisper when I heard another growl from upstairs. "Bakura just agreed. . . I just asked him a while ago."  
  
"Really? So that means that the party is still on? You did ask him did you?" Yugi asked in a low voice similar to mine. I sweat dropped. (Of course, Yugi didn't see it.)  
  
"No, not yet. I didn't ever bring that subject up in our conversation." I answered truthfully. But before Yugi could reply I could hear Bakura's footsteps climbing down the stairs and heading strait into the kitchen where I was!  
  
"Sorry, Yugi. I've got to go! Bakura's coming." I placed the wireless phone carelessly back just in time to find Bakura entering the room.  
  
= + =+ =+ =+ = +  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I stared at my hikari suspiciously with a raised brow. He shut off the phone just in time when I entered the room. He just gave me a nervous laugh before nearing me and placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Good morning again Bakura-koi! Are you hungry?" he asked me. I nodded my head and gave off a small yawn before sitting down on one of the counter's chairs. "What do want to have this morning?"  
  
"Some fruits and soda will do." I waved my hand lazily. He gave a small nod before starting to cut and peel some fruits. After a few minutes of preparing and eating (A total of perhaps 20 minutes) we exited the kitchen and sat on the couch.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before I spoke. "So? What was it?" I asked the younger teen who was leaning over my outstretched arm.  
  
I could feel him tense up a bit before answering me. "N-nothing. . ."  
  
"Come on Ryou, you're talking to the king of thieves here! You know better than to lie to me." I told him making him more nervous. I grinned and started teasing and threatening him (Not a normal thing for lovers don't you think? ^^') until he finally told (More like demanded) me to stop.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you! But promise you won't get mad?" he looked at me with pleading eyes again. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded impatiently.  
  
"Well, there's another reason for decorating the house other than for Christmas. . ." he paused. I motioned him to continue. He sighed and continued.  
  
"You see, the guys were planning for a Christmas party this winter and we were having some trouble finding a place to throw it. Kaiba's mansion is far too big for us and we might end up getting lost, Yami and Yugi's game shop is too busy and the other's parents won't let them have permission." He paused again taking a deep breath.  
  
"Since our house has an extra space and father won't be back here until New Year's Eve so I thought we could you know. . . hold it here?" he finished.  
  
I stared at him blankly and nodded again. I was horrified at the thought of having all and I mean ALL of THEM here in OUR home.  
  
"So now that I told you. Could I please have your permission? Please!!!" he begged me. I just stared blankly at him and nodded once . . . then. . .  
  
*THUD!*  
  
= + = + = + = + = +  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief then cast a glance at my now-fainted Yami. I stared at him and put his arm around my neck for support.  
  
"I guess he took that better than I expected. . ." I told myself while carrying him upstairs back into his room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
= + = + = + = + = +  
  
Notes: Whew! I'm glad I finished the first chapter! So how'd you like it? Come on, please tell me. Oh and did you know I accept criticisms? If so, then criticize my work if you don't like it. I promise I'll do better for you! Till' then just wait for my next update!  
  
Suggestions: I was just wondering of whether the Yu-Gi-Oh gang should wear costumes on the Christmas party. I leave the decision to you readers/reviewers/writers. Please vote. Just answer 'YES' or 'NO' into your reviews. ^_^ Advance Merry Christmas. 


	2. Author Notes: New 4 u!

Authors Notes:  
  
I'm sorry to say that I don't think I would update 'Christmas Crisis' anymore. Its not that I don't want to it's just that . . .well I have my reasons. But I don't want to erase this story either (What do you expect after all that effort I put in to make this story there is no way I would erase that!) so I was just wondering if . . .anyone would like to continue them as their own story. You could either continue it or make your own version just remember to e-mail me so that I can send to you the plot and everything.  
  
I promise that I would review every chapter that certain author will come up. Again I am so sorry really I am. But I would (and maybe will) make a Ryou/OC fan fic or any guy character (Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime of my interest.) of my type. I hope this didn't anger you or anything. If so, then I would accept any kind of criticism you will send to me. This is all for now, please volunteer for me. Onegai! Oh and thank you for your reviews! (Even though there were only two it still made me fell a whole lot better.) ^_^  
  
-Sk8er boi  
  
P.S. I'm planning to make a Ryou/OC fan fic. (Please don't blame me if I couldn't REALLY make it, I sometimes have a tendency to start a story then ignore it for my next idea, but if I COULD really update it then I would make it as interesting as possible. ^_^) And I can't really find a name for my GIRL CHARACTER so if you guys have any interesting names please give me some.  
  
Notice: I would prefer either Japanese or Chinese name since my character will probably be an exchange student from Asia but English names will do fine. Thanks again! ^_^ 


End file.
